


Ring me Like a Bell, Wring me like a Towel

by tisfan



Series: QuakeRider Short and Sexy [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Edgeplay, F/M, Gags, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Daisy can't open her mouth to ask for what she wants...So, now she can't open her mouth to beg for what she needs.
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: QuakeRider Short and Sexy [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634146
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Ring me Like a Bell, Wring me like a Towel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_marathon_continues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/gifts).



> So, this one's a little longer than most of the rest of the ones I've written, so this will be the only post for June in this series

Daisy never knew if Robbie had the remote on some sort of randomized setting, or if he was pushing a button just at key moments. The butterfly vibrator buzzed again, just as she went down on her knees, making her squeal with shock and tense up, which in turn squeezed down on the vibrating plug in her ass.

That one, at least, was on a pressure sense. The harder she clenched, the more powerful the vibration. It took her a moment to stop squeezing. 

She groaned, trying to stay upright, like Robbie had asked, swaying. Her nipples tightened painfully, thrusting forward as if to draw his attention to them.

“There you are, pretty girl,” Robbie said. He walked all the way around her while the butterfly buzzed and she twitched and moaned again. “Spread your knees a bit more, I really want to see everything.”

She did as he asked. She was wet, practically dripping, and the cooler air made her shiver, clench again, and she went through the whole cycle again, trying to relax.

“How’s that feel?”

Daisy swallowed. “Good, sir,” she told him. Good wasn’t exactly right, but she could never explain in real words how wonderfully terrible it was. Being so exposed, so on edge, so ready and yet not getting it. The undercurrent of anticipation -- so close to anxiety -- of what else would he do? How long would it be until she could come, or would he drive her through orgasm after orgasm until she was limp with exhaustion, practically crying with each twitch and shiver?

“Yeah, that’s good?” Robbie licked his fingers and then twisted them over her nipple, giving it a little squeeze, and then flicked the very tip, just that, rubbing so light she could barely feel it, so steady that it ratcheted up the tension even higher until she was moaning and trying to push into it. “I can see that. You like that.” 

He switched sides, teasing her nipples to aching points. “Want me to suck them?”

Daisy nodded, her mouth going dry.

“You want me to? Say it.”

“I--” It was hard to talk. She didn’t know how to talk about sex in a way that didn’t make her feel dirty. Humiliated. “I--”

“Go on, say it.”

“I want you to,” she managed to whisper.

The butterfly went off again, and then didn’t stop, the buzz pulsing steadily on her clit. It cycled from low pulses to high, quick ones, and then back down. Each time she would get close, feel like she might come, and then it would pause. Three, four cycles.

“ _Please_!”

The vibrator turned off with an abruptness that made her sob.

“You want me to suck those pretty tits of yours, you need to talk,” Robbie told her.

She could feel herself blushing, furious and ashamed and angry with herself for all of those things.

“Or, do you want to do the gags?”

Daisy blinked, looked up. “Sir?”

“If we do the gags, you have to take what I give you,” Robbie told her. “No talking, no begging, and no relief, until I decide you’re ready.”

Her eyes went wide with shock, and then sudden, eager need. To be truly at Robbie’s will, to have him decide what she needed, when she needed it. They had a safe gesture, if Daisy couldn’t talk -- she’d even used it once before when she was crying too hard from a spanking to be able to code down a notch. But this was a little more intense than what they’d tried before. 

“Yes, yes, sir.”

“No spanking,” Robbie said. “I know I promised you one, but if you want that, you have to ask for it. Just pleasure. We’re okay with that?”

Daisy nodded again.

“All right,” Robbie said. “Bend over the bench and I’ll get you tied down. If you talk now, at any time, before I set the gag in place, we’re done playing. Got it?”

Daisy nodded a third time, frantic. And then positioned herself as he requested. On her knees, stomach resting on the padded bar. He cuffed her wrists together behind her back, then her ankles locked in place, legs spread lewd and wide. Testing her, she thought. 

He reached between her legs and traced a line around her opening, light and shuddery, making her squeeze and clench around the plug again. She moaned, panting as her pussy seemed very, _very_ empty.

“Yeah. I can feel that, just like you’re trying to suck me in,” Robbie said. “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather just ask for what you want?”

Daisy shook her head, no no no no, mouth pressed tight together. 

“All right, then,” Robbie said. He connected her collar at the front down to the floor, putting a comforting pressure on the back of her neck. 

“Here’s the gag, look up for a moment, sweetheart,” Robbie said. “Wow, your eyes are shot, baby. Guess this gets you wound up like no one’s business.”

He slipped the wiffle-ball gag into her mouth, stretching her lips. Pretty much immediately, her mouth filled with spit. She’d be drooling in moments. But she could breathe through it, which was good, because her nose went all stuffy.

She couldn’t beg. She couldn’t ask. 

Robbie touched her, or let the vibrator run. Sometimes he walked around her while she panted through the pleasure, not quite reaching a crescendo. Her legs were spread so wide she couldn’t even work her core muscles to help move things along.

She was helpless to whatever he wanted.

There wasn’t even any pain, no smacks of the crop, no slaps on her face, not even any nails down her back, to distract her.

It was a blur of pleasure and frustration, and the burning anger of knowing she’d done it to herself.

Because she couldn’t ask for what she needed. 

She’d been so long without anyone to give her anything; if she needed something, she took it. No one was going to look out for her. No one was going to care about her. She had that ingrained in her behavior, in her psyche, and Robbie was trying so hard to let her believe. Believe in him. Believe in people.

She lost her train of thought to the sensations through her body, the vibrator on her clit, the one in her ass. The way Robbie was teasing one nipple with the tip of his finger. 

She keened, tried to lean into it. Couldn’t. 

Daisy didn’t know how long she’d been waiting, balanced on some precipice of fire and longing, aching to come, aching for it to be over. Wanting it to be over.

And yet, _needing_ it to go on.

She was drenched with sweat, she could feel it beading in her hair, pricking at the back of her neck, running down her throat. 

And it went _on_.

When she finally came, she wasn’t even sure she knew it. She was shrieking in the middle of it before she even knew it started. Everything had gone so tight, muscles coiled and clenching, her toes ached from the strain. The bottom of her tongue hurt.

And then she was floating, drifting on heat and sensation, like a molten wave that couldn’t hurt her, only carry her safely to shore.

Her head was hanging limp, wet, stringy hair in curtains around her face, when Robbie took the gag out of her mouth. She gasped for air, licking at her lips. She was so thirsty and she didn’t even have to ask before Robbie had a straw in a bottle of water under her. She took a few weak pulls and half the water still dribbled onto the floor, but it was better.

“How are you feeling now, girlfriend?”

“Like a gym towel,” she said.

“Yeah? Want to go again?”

Daisy felt her eyes stretch wide, her mouth open. Could she-- could she even possibly manage?

She lifted her head, seeking his gaze. His eyes were heated, compassionate. Eager.

“Yes.”


End file.
